Momoko Asuka
(.....) |kanji =飛鳥 ももこ Asuka Momoko |dub = Mindy Santo |gender =Female |blood =AB |birthday=May 6th, 1990 |instrument =Guitar |food =Strawberry Tart |color =Yellow |japanese =Nami Miyahara |english =Violetta }} Momoko Asuka was the sixth ojamajo to officially join the cast. Introduced in the very first episode of Motto, she was summoned to help the other apprentice run their brand new shop. Bio Originally born in Japan, Momoko has traveled the world due to her parents job. Her latest home had been New York for the past few years and due to leaving Japan at such a young age, she had forgotten most of the language. At first, Momoko had trouble getting along with the Ojamajo, but after realizing how rude she was being, she was quick to apologize and they all became friends. Momoko is a perky, energetic girl who is somewhat like Doremi. At first she remains nostalgic and distant. Appearance Momoko is a tall, fair-skinned girl with big lime green eyes that lack the detailing that the original cast had, making them look unique. Her hair is a citrine color and very long, pulled into tight braided circles held with lilac ball pieces. She has long bangs slanting towards one side of her head and very thin hairs that frame her face, held with a teal-green clip. Currently Momoko wears a short, tight, orange colored T-shirt that ends above her bellybutton. She also wears a white skirt with a bright yellow slit on the side and a pair of yellow suspenders attached to the top of it, a pair of black socks, and pure white sneakers with yellow laces. When she was about the age of the others prior to Motto, she looked the same but wore seafoam sneakers and no socks. For the beach, Momoko will wear a yellow and golden-orange bikini with a pair of white shots, or a green and yellow striped bikini, sometimes completed with a pair of goggles and green sandals. For winter, For winter, she usually wears a red jacket with white markings and lines over her normal attire. Usually seen with a matching cap or earmuffs. Or even a reddish-brown coat with colorful hat and mittens. In the Motto movie she wore a yellow and green themed sports jersey-like top for bed. (For other Momoko outfits, visit Momoko Asuka (other outfits) ) Personality Personality At first, Momoko seemed to be very shy, quiet, and somewhat withdrawn from others due to the language barrier present when she returned to Japan. Despite having met Doremi and Co while they were in apprentice form, she couldn't understand them when not in apprentice form. So the others helped her try to re-learn Japanese, which did not seem too hard as Momoko actually likes to study in her spare time. After a while, it was apparent that Momoko is slightly like Doremi herself, which could also be another reason as to why they became friends so quickly. This is beside the fact Doremi was the only person she already met in the class. Momoko is a very smart girl when she isn't acting a little air-headed, emotional, or very excited! One upside present from this is the fact she is rarely ever angry or upset. On the other hand, downside to this is the fact that she happens to be very passionate, making it difficult to calm her down when she becomes too wrapped up in things or feels an injustice on her part has just been given. While she enjoys baseball and studying, she seems to love baking most, but also shows a talent in math from handling the bills while working with Majo Monroe. Momoko also comes off pretty liberal, a huge fan of things like peace and freedom who finds random fun in preaching about it while dressed like a 60's radical. Her prized possession seems to be the earring given to her by Majo Monroe upon her death. Tamaki later pointed it out in class and Momoko was being told to remove it. She refused to do so, however, and didn't come to school until an agreement could be made. Momoko managed to warm up to everybody quickly, even after a couple of mistakes when she insulted both Hazuki and Onpu. She bonded a little with Aiko after this, as Aiko had done the same thing when she first moved there. As she learned to relax and just have fun, Momoko was quick to befriend all of the Ojamajos. At first, Momoko was somewhat depressive but, after a season of hardships, she finally let go of it and pushed the death of her friend behind her. As a Ojamajo When Momoko was younger she befriended a friendly witch who began to let her come to her bakery to bake and cook with her. After she witnessed the woman as she was returning through the witch worlds portal, Momoko called her on this, causing her to become a Witch frog. While their friendship grew stronger, Majo Monroe grew weaker due to an illness, eventually leaving her bedridden; she knew that she would soon be passing. Momoko tried to assure her that she wouldn't let her die, but after giving her a special present, Majo Monroe passed away. Shortly after, Momoko tried to use her crystal that she got after she passed the final exam in order to make Majomonroe come back to life. But her crystal shattered, causing her to fall into a coma. Momoko was then forced to give up being an apprentice witch for casting forbidden magic. However, a few months later, she had been called forth to join the Ojamajos and become an apprentice again. The witch queen brought Momoko to them and they all cast Magical stage to make the next shop and get their new apprentice uniforms. *'Transformation':'' Pretty Witch Momokochii!'' *'Spell:' Peruton Peton Pararira Pon! *'Magical Stage:' Peruton Peton sawayakani! Momoko's crystal ball is a green-yellow colored three leaf clover, somewhat resembling a triangular shape. Ojamajo Doremi 16/17 It's been three years since Momoko last saw Doremi. However, they kept in touch almost every day through email. But despite appeairng toward the end of the first novel, not much was revealed. At least, not until the second light novel, where it's been revealed that her father found a job in China that would make her come back to Japan. She has accepted the offer to become a witch apprentice again, as she wants to help support Onpu, and she currently attends the highschool and has decided to join Hana-chan's cheerleading club for the school. Her past When Momoko was a little girl, she didn't know English at the time and had been studying English books. She was only five at the time. One day while at the park, she met Majo Monroe, who offered her an animal cookie while explaining the words in English, so that Momoko could understand her. Due to this kind act, Momoko befriended Majo Monroe very quickly. And with some help from Majo Monroe, she was soon able to befriend some of the school children. These friends included Beth, an African-American girl with purple hair, who was most likely her closest friend, and a girl named Mary, who resembled a somewhat older version of Reika Tamaki. She was like Tamaki, but befriended Momoko much quicker then Tamaki befriended the Ojamajos. Her family Minori Asuka- Momoko's mother who works as a photographer. She tried to help when Momoko refused to come from her room and was glad to see that Doremi cares so much. Kenzou Asuka- An architect. Due to his job, whenever he has to move, Momoko and her mother are forced to pack up and move also. Her love life Momoko really hasn't been shown in such situations. Only a few rare times has anything come up. Kotarou Okijima - A boy whom she kissed on the cheek after spending time and training with him. Many were shocked by this action but it is unknown if it actually meant anything. Aiko - Not a serious relationship. Momoko only turned herself into a male and pretended to be Aiko's boyfriend in order to fool an old friend of Aiko's who came back to claim her as his own. She was able to speak perfect English towards him, but it only worked for a couple of minutes. Relations with the other Ojamajo *'Doremi': Her first friend, Doremi was the only Ojamajo not in class with the others. She was very eager and happy to be in the same class with Momoko. Both of them are goofy and often make funny expressions and due to that, relate very easily. *'Hazuki': Momoko made Hazuki cry at first. But after realizing how sensitive the orange Ojamajo was, she apologized to her and they soon became close friends. Both have a fear of horror/ghost stories and are seen together most of the time. *'Aiko': They have few things in common and Aiko helped Momoko understand that she upset Hazuki and Onpu. Because of her, Momoko mended the broken links between her and both girls. *'Onpu': After Momoko got pushy with her, Onpu got angry and stormed off shortly after Hazuki ran away in tears. But after apologizing, the two of them quickly became friends. Momoko and Onpu help each other when the other feels down and they can be found together a lot of the time. *'Hana-chan': Momoko wasn't too good with Hana-chan and was not considered one of her mommies; this was made worse after making her seriously ill. The others got angry with Momoko at first other than Onpu, but shortly made up for it afterwards. During Dokkan or Naisho, they seem to have much a better relationship, but Momoko first seemed to dislike Hana-chan due to her changing the shop from a bakery-theme it was in Motto. *'Poppu': Momoko has had little interaction with Pop. Other Voice Actors and Names *France: Mindy, voiced by Francine Laine *Hong Kong: Feiniu Touji, voiced by Lau Waiwan *Italy: Mindy, voiced by Federica Valenti *Koreo: Na Momo, voiced by Bak sinhee, then Lee Yongsin in series 4/Dokkan. *Spain: Momoko Asuka, voiced by Belen Rodriguez *Taiwan: Feiniao Taozi, voiced by __. *English: Mindy Santo, voiced by Violetta. Character Songs *ARIGATO *Nippon Daisuki! *Rainbow *Hoy Somos Mas Quotes Trivia *''In merchandise, Momoko's hair appears to be green, despite the fact that Momoko's true hair color is in fact a green and yellow hybrid known as citrine. This is mostly noticeable with colored manga images and merchandise. '' *''Momoko is the oldest of the five main Ojamajos. She is also the tallest.'' *''Its been commented that Momoko dresses a lot more "mature" then a girl her age would/should.'' *''She is the second Ojamajo with a unique eye styling. First being Onpu, and then Hana-chan. However, like Hana-chan, she doesn't have a unique eye shape.'' *''Momoko's hairstyle resembles a popular style worn by dutch girls. It also seems to be an odd parallel to Doremi's buns.'' *''The Characters in Momoko's name translate as "Flying Bird, Peach Child" (Asu - Flying, Ka - Bird, Momo - Peach, Ko - Child)'' *''In ojamajo doremi 16 we found out that her dream is to reopen Majo Monroe's Maho Dou someday.'' *''In the English dub, Mindy knows how to speak Spanish due to her visits to Latin America. Screenshots For images related to Momoko, visit: Momoko Asuka (Gallery) Category:Ojamajo Category:Yellow Category:Female Category:Apprentice Category:Witch Category:Main Character